


A Silver Shadow

by Shaykippers



Series: Character study poems [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shoma's POV, Shoma-centric, knife shoes appreciation society, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaykippers/pseuds/Shaykippers
Summary: "Is it better to attain consistent silver and never face losing hold of gold?Or would the taste of conquest be enough to make eventual loss worth it?"A short character study poem for Shoma.





	A Silver Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with another character study poem, although this time with Shoma! I don't claim to accurately represent what these people are thinking and feeling, I just write about them from what I think their perspective would be like. Thank you to Cressy for helping me get this to the quality it is now, I couldn't have done this without your input. Hopefully you enjoy!

Why am I always in their shadows?  
It is a simple question I ask.  
I know it isn’t that my skills are subpar,  
But against them I can never win.  
This is what I have come to recognize as an unfortunate truth.

I can be at my best and they will still grasp victory,  
Even when they fall behind the shadow of their top form.  
This is a truth that even those I love have undoubtedly accepted;  
They have no reason to believe otherwise.  
Why can I never win?  
The simple questions are often those hardest to answer.

Sometimes I think I wasn’t meant to go against them at all.  
Other times I think I can triumph if I push myself hard enough,  
but that hasn’t worked for a long time.  
Is it better to attain consistent silver and never face losing hold of gold?  
Or would the taste of conquest be enough to make eventual loss worth it?  
These are questions that I ask myself.

I’ve seen what the fall does to others,  
At winter’s hand I saw the decline of one of my greatest rivals.  
The fall can break the minds of even the strongest people.  
Is attaining greatness worth the inevitable fate of defeat once again?  
Perhaps it would be best to remain in their shadows for now…


End file.
